Downfall
by Krayt-Eagle
Summary: Lyrics from a song I heard and descriptions of the exile's downfall in the Mandalorian Wars. Far more interesting then the summary : songfic


_Downfall_ is a song I heard on a videogame Iwas playing, and I loved it. The lyrics, in some freakish way, reminded me of KotOR, the Mandalorian Wars, and the exile, male or female. So I wrote this.

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything. _Downfall _is a song by _TRUSTcompany_ and I googled the lyrics off a sight. There is very little moderation done with the lyrics.**

I listen to his words. And they sound so right.

I stand in these halls, these halls of the Jedi Enclave. I do not stand alone. Several other Jedi, Knights, Masters, and otherwise, stand here with me. Listening to these words delivered by a single man whose intent seems to be for the good of all. Persuasive and good, his followers may say. Manipulative and corrupt is what the Council _would_ say.

Jedi Malak has joined the war, and he wants to take us with him.

I would follow his lead.

_Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,_

_In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,_

_Here I stand hold back so no one can see,_

_I feel these wounds, step down, step down,_

_step down._

The fighting never stops. The blood spills like a waterfall. Our weapons become our oxygen. The war diseases the mind with tragedies.

A sane person would draw the flag. A sane person would run from the war. A sane person would be far from the battle lines.

But no one was sane. In the entire grand army of the Republic, no mind had ever thought once of showing mercy to the Mandalorians, whether they were helpless little infants or defeated soldiers on the battle field. Every kill was in cold blood. Every trigger pulled was meant for vengeance. Every swing of the blade ignited rage with no end. War became slaughter.

And I slaughtered them, and would very well do it again.

_(am I) Breaking Down_

_Can I break away_

_Push me away, make me fall,_

_Just to see, another side of me,_

_Push me away, you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me._

I now wield a blade with the color of a laigrek's eye.

I now do deeds I would never even process through my mind when I was a young Jedi. I hunt Mandalorians like the animals they are. I've become a patient predator that taunts the prey. I wait for them to fight me with every muscle they have. I let them use every tactic and skill they've learned in their life assault me. I let them use any lethal weapon they choose to attack me. I let them use all their best feints and tricks against me.

And I make them fail.

The best part is seeing them know it.

Then I kill them. Nice and slowly. The dark beast inside me roars with the pleasure of another Mandalorian deceased.

After the final hunt, however, this pit in my torso of where the dark beast hides feels empty.

Just like Malachor.

_Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,_

_to save me now, just come face to face with me,_

_stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,_

_step down, step down, step down, down_

I stood in front of the Council.

I listened to them spit words at me. Yes, words. That's all the Council was good for. Not actions, but simply words.

Peacekeepers my ass. Did words stop this war? No. They never do.

I stand there, still, quiet, and finally sane. Yet so much pressure seems invisibly applied to my shoulders.

They take my lightsaber and exile me. I leave the room with no debate, no regret. The Will of the Force, the Will of the dark beast, no longer a part of me.

_Fall, can I break away_

_push me away, make me fall,_

_just to see, another side of me,_

_push me away, you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me_

Solitude.

Not since the war, have I had that.

_Go!_

_No one can see anything on the other side of me_

_I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall_

_No one can see everything on the other side of me_

_I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall._

_Downfall, Fall._

Trillions fell in the Mandalorian Wars.

A decade later, I still stand.


End file.
